The Power of a Throne
by LokisChampion
Summary: Ravenna marries Loki, becoming rulers of the kingdom. This tale is spun with a lust for power, lies and betrayal that leads one of them on a deadly path. Thank you Harciczukor for the amazing video and the inspiration to write this! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

1

Ravenna stood in her robe and crown. It was the night before she was to marry Loki, becoming queen. The chamber she stood in was gold, with intricate details on the ceiling in black and charcoal grey patterns, like vines keeping her safe from prying eyes. She gazed at the white liquid in the massive tub, awaiting her to be cleansed. In the silence, she heard the doors open behind her, the vibrations of the close hitting her ears, echoing off the walls of the chamber and shooting through her still body. She listened to his footfalls, alerting her of his presence.

"It isn't wise to be here, Loki." She said softly, although she didn't turn to face him. She simply listened to his footsteps drawing near as he gently fingered the thin fabric of her robe at her shoulder.

"Why do you hesitate?" He asked, his sultry voice filling her ears. "Are you not delighted to become my queen?" His breath was on her ear as his hands settled on her shoulders.

"Perhaps I'm taking a moment to think. This is a moment of peace, tranquility." Ravenna said, shifting her head slightly to the right but not turning all the way around, simply acknowledging his hand on her shoulder tighten lightly. She waited as he processed her words.

"Peace or isolation?" He asked. She swallowed as his words sank in. "Step into your future, Ravenna." The use of her name sent shivers through her body as her eyes drifted back to the white liquid. "Preserve yourself." He whispered.

The absence of his body was missed as Loki slowly walked out of the chamber. As he shut the door behind him, he leaned against the cool surface and let a sinister grin spread across his face. She was already in the palm of his hand, she was playing his game.

Unawares of his body just beyond the doors, Ravenna removed her robe and slowly stepped into the thick liquid, lukewarm to the touch. She walked to the center of the tub, arms across her chest as she slowly leaned back, submerging herself into it, ready to be cleansed, ready to become queen.

Little did she know she was already a perfect pawn in Loki's fatal game.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Ravenna took in her reflection in the mirror. She stood in her chambers, the servants had left her alone to go and prepare for her entrance into the throne room. She gazed at her golden dress that hung low on her shoulders and hit the floor, she noticed the train and the way the fabric synched at her waist. Paired with the golden crown wreathed her forehead gave her a truly regal appearance. Her golden curly locks were restrained in a big, stylish bun with some braids lacing through it. Her blue eyes looked like pale ice amid her pure golden presentation.

Her thoughts drifted to Loki, but that would come in time.

She saw a servant girl standing behind her in the mirror and she turned. The servant delicately curtsied before speaking and Ravenna gently bowed her head. "My lady, we are ready for your entrance." She said, walking forward and extending a hand, which she took as some other servants escorted her to the throne room.

They stood before the great doors a few moments later and Ravenna found herself growing a little nervous as he hands anxiously folded at her waist. One of the servant's noticed as they straightened the train, adjusted the crown and touched up her simple make up.

"You'll make a find queen, my lady." She said with a reassuring smile. Ravenna returned the gesture when the servant spoke again. "Forgive me; I hope that isn't too bold to speak."

"No, it isn't." Ravenna said and the servant nodded, returning to her task at hand as Ravenna stared at the golden doors, closed before her as she swallowed. When the girls stopped tending to her dress and walked to the doors, she straightened her posture, took a deep breath and nodded. They opened the doors slowly and she took in a breath.

The throne room was full of people, rich and poor alike as they turned and watched their new queen begin to walk to the throne and her king, now standing from his sitting position. Her eyes turned to Loki and she felt her lips pulling into a small smile as her heart beat sped up slightly.

Loki truly looked quite kingly. His brown and gold armor had green accents throughout, he held a golden staff in one hand. Instead of a crown wreathing his black hair, he wore a golden helmet that had two horns projecting from it, such like an animal's would. He had a small, expectant smile flash on his lips before it vanished and he extended his hand to his beautiful queen. Ravenna took it and turned around when she mounted the stairs, watching the people kneel before them.

Loki held his head high as he relished the power while he watched Ravenna do the same, but perhaps with a different motive in mind. Again, that was all part of his plan, for he had somewhat seduced her to become his wife and queen. Loki silently looked over to her before they both sat and the evening continued on with pleasant festivities.


	3. Chapter 3

3

That night Loki had changed into a simple leather cuirass and was not walking to his queens bedchambers. If he wanted this evening to go in the direction he desired, he had to lure her in. If that meant play by her rules, so be it.

When he reached her door, he exhaled before walking in. He found her in a golden gown with her sun-kissed locks floating about her shoulders and down her back, still with the crown about her head. Loki momentarily was struck by her magnificent beauty as he closed the door behind him and he walked towards her.

"Am I so fortunate to have such a virile king?" Ravenna asked as she seemed to float to him.

Loki fingered some strands of her soft, golden hair. "Yet I am privileged to have an aristocratic queen in my company."

Ravenna leaned in and kissed Loki's lips softly. When they parted, she engaged him again as their kisses proved greedy, hungry. As the kisses deepened, Loki knew he had her in his clutches as he let her urges overwhelm her body and mind. He let her lips please his as they were pulled together, their breathing heavy as they drank each-other in. When they broke to catch their breath, he spoke, for it was his turn.

"Is this truly what you yearn for, Ravenna?" Loki rumbled into her lips. She looked into his eyes and he saw it.

"I love you, Loki." She said softly.

"Are you certain?" Loki hummed, releasing himself from her grasp as he slowly circled around her. "The woman I see is someone different than you portray."

"Interpret her to me." Ravenna said in a shaky tone.

"I can feel it already." Loki said and his voice hit her hard. "You know of what I speak."

Ravenna dare not speak. She felt his body on her back, his lips at her ear. "Tell me, darling. Does a desperate witch indulge you enough?"

"Desperate isn't the correct term." She said in a stern tone.

"Oh, but it is." Loki said as he walked around to face her, a grin spreading across his lips. "A witch who never grows old. She clings to youth." He had his fingers barely grazing her chin, holding her head high. "Craving eternal beauty."

She swallowed and his grin grew. "You know nothing of what you speak."

"Yes, I do. I can either help you," Loki's palm rested on her collarbone. "Or ruin you."

As his words escaped his lips, Ravenna felt her strength slowly sapping out of her body. Lifting a hand up, she saw it was nearly white, covered in wrinkles and shaking like a leaf. As she watched her transformation with true fear flowing in her blood, Loki spoke.

"But wouldn't it be better to watch you suffer?"

She watched as her hand returned to its young state, but her body and heart didn't quite feel the same as she was restored to her young body. As she swallowed, she felt herself shaking as a tear slipped from her eye and down her cheek.

Loki silently reached up and wiped the tear away with his thumb. "This fear of death will only seal your fate, my dear." He leaned in and kissed Ravenna's forehead before turning away from her, exiting the chambers and returning to his room.

Once he was in the safety of his chambers, he spoke softly to himself. "Soon, my love, only one of us will rule this lamentable kingdom."

_I'll show you the king I can be, Thor._ Loki thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ravenna walked into the main hall, watching the empty throne with weary eyes. Exhaling, she dragged her heavy, black and gold stone-studded, slim-fitting gown across the floor as she walked to the throne before turning to face the double doors, holding the world, the youth, from her needy fingers.

Loki silently walked out to her back from behind the throne. He wore his leather cuirass and light boots. He walked to her side, stopping beside her and he smiled as she gazed at him.

"My dear, what is the matter?" Loki asked softly.

"What do you see that troubles you?" Ravenna asked.

Loki gently lifted her chin with his fingers. "You look weak." When Ravenna merely swallowed, Loki let a grin spread across his lips. "You hunger for it."

Ravenna fluttered her eyelashes quickly, perhaps in a somewhat defeated manner but again, didn't speak. She swallowed before taking in a quaky breath when Loki spoke. "It just so happens I have someone for you."

With a snap of his long, thin fingers, the doors opened with a rumble that hit her ears like thunder and she turned her gaze to the guards walking a man, presumably a huntsman, towards them. Loki remained where he stood; watching Ravenna's subtly strong resolve crumble within a manner of seconds as she nearly flew down the stairs towards the huntsman.

Ravenna was now only a few inches from the gruff face as she balled the fabric of his shirt into trembling, tight fists as they pulled him closer. The next thing Ravenna felt was the strength of this man flowing into her body.

Her eyes opened, her breathing evened and the tremor left her body entirely as she felt herself seeming to rejuvenate, to revive to its normal state as even her heard became solid as it thumped in her chest.

The huntsman slipped to his knees, falling from her grasp when the guards hefted him up and walked him out of the room, the rumble of the closing doors no longer hurt her ears. She took a deep breath through her nose, closing her eyes.

Loki chuckled before speaking as he walked down the steps, silent as a cat. "Oooooh." He cooed, walking up behind Ravenna and brushing her arm with the back of his hand. "Tell me, was it truly satisfying?" Loki rasped in her ear.

Ravenna only bowed her head. This terrified her, as it was that she didn't feel complete; she wanted more. Loki sneered before swiftly walking out of the throne room. When he walked down the corridor alone, he smiled to himself when he spoke.

"Perfect."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ravenna sat in her chambers. She broke the mirror this morning at the sight of her horrid self. Seemingly overnight, she had lost all her beauty and it disgraced her.

Now she sat on a pillow in the center of her chambers, one of the silk sheets laying low around her bare hips as she left her upper body uncovered. Her long, frizzy, white hair covered her sunken chest as she felt her body dully aching, slowly giving away already. Her crown lay on its pillow on her bedside table; the weight would be too much to burden her soiled body.

When she heard Loki's faint footfalls, her weak fists clutched the delicate silk sheet in an iron grip as she tensed; ready for his touch, much like when you prepare to be scolded. She turned her head slightly to the left when Loki softly ran his fingers up her knobby spine, tracing each and every curve.

"Is my queen wishing for something?" Loki asked, tracing his fingers along her bony shoulder. When Ravenna didn't speak, Loki grinned to himself before stifling it and kneeling in front of his queen. "What if I gave you what you crave?"

Loki took one of her dainty hands in his and lifted it so it rested on his collarbone, holding it there as Ravenna still didn't respond. "Would you take it?" He whispered before leaning in and kissing her cracked lips softly. When he pulled away, she turned her face slightly away from him and he snickered.

"But of course, no powers." He said. Loki abruptly released her hand and it fell to the ground with a limp, loud slap on the cold tile. Loki stood before leaving her lie of sight. "Just the way a dying witch should be." He said, entirely intended for her ears to hear as he exited her chambers and returned to the throne, assuming the duties as king with a bedridden, deathly ill queen who sleeps soundly.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Ravenna Woke a few days later knowing she couldn't let Loki rule her. She knew she had aged overnight, but she had to move forward. Standing on thin legs, she attempted to dress herself in a black sparkling gown that pooled at the floor around her frail feet as she adjusted the high golden and black collar from the back swoop along the neckline. Twining her long, grey hair into a braid, she pinned it all up on her head before slipping her feet into a pair of her smaller heels.

Exhaling, she walked out her door, surprised to find the hallways empty of servants as she made her way to the library. She had to at least attempt a way to rid herself of these effects, she had to try and get some semblance of her power back. As she walked into the library, pulling the doors shut behind her, she heard something that sounded like slow, trickling water. Ignoring it, she walked to the books of Sorcery and picked on up that suited her restoring her powers.

When she opened it, however, the black ink started to run down the page, dripping onto her skin, burning like fire. She felt her left hand become engulfed in hot pain as the black liquid dripped to the floor.

The sight horrified her as the book seemed to melt through her fingers, sloshing at her feet, which sucked her down to the floor. She fell to her knees, she wasn't strong enough to fight back the pain or keep herself from being sucked down. She heard him chuckling behind her, and she turned. Loki's green eyes met hers as he stood there, looking satisfied at her misery.

"Tell me, precious, why do you run from death?" He asked, standing straight as he towered over her, head held high.

Ravenna pushed her quivering body to speak. "Death is a quiet, unworthy shroud of misery."

"But death is inevitable." He whispered and it echoed through the silence, sending shivers down her spine.

She extended her arms out to him, black burning fingers shaking as she felt tears streaming down her cheeks. "Help me. Please."

He scoffed as he moved away from her. "No." He said softly as he backed closer to the doors. "I won't help you cheat death any longer. Your fate is sealed, my love. Why keep it waiting?" He hissed before opening the massive golden door and leaving her in the black liquid.

The pool around her legs seeped into the floor, freeing her but what remained on her hands was the proof of his loveless caress as she wept in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

7

A few days later, Loki had checked the queen's chambers and noticed she wasn't there. Irritated, he resumed the throne before demanding that the company he had left him alone. When he was the only body left, he sat and stared at the golden circle in a small alcove of the room. A giant mirror of pure gold reflected his powerful reflection back at his thinking perch before he spoke.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall…" Loki began, sitting up straighter as the gold spilled out onto the concrete, the light shining on it like water slid over a rock. He watched as the gold moved upwards, forming a cloaked being that stood in liquid gold before him.

"Show me my withering queen." Loki said. The cloak moved its arms out straight to create a curtain which glowed a bright white. He waited as the scene materialized. He was then staring at Ravenna, who was sitting in the garden in her black dress, hands still stained with black. Her hair was grey and her face was sunken in as her eyes gazed upon something he couldn't see. He watched her chest cease to rise as the snow from the night easily covered her corpse in a light sheet.

"Prepare a funeral." Loki said blankly as the gold lowered its arms, melted back into a pool at his feet and slithered back to its gold frame on the wall.

Loki swallowed before exhaling. "Death is a blessing to witches who cheat it, my love." He said before people returned to the throne room, kneeling before him.


End file.
